


One Day You'll Be On Time

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Football, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, blowsjobs, luke is incapable of being on time, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard has always had a thing for shorts.





	One Day You'll Be On Time

Luke was sat on the sofa, phone in hand. He was actually ready on time for once and was feeling rather pleased with himself. He, along with a couple of his team had brought tickets to the Gillingham match- Luke had been forced to swap teams when he moved to England, and while he loved living in a nice area, the choice of teams was pretty slim. Anyway, he was actually on time for once; he always seemed to be late, regardless of how early he started getting ready, to the extent that Gerard had started to lie about what time they had to leave. Luke shifted himself, lying length-ways and letting his knees fold, legs dangling off the arms of the sofa. He was starving, but he was going out for dinner after the match and had been thinking about the gourmet burger he was going to inhale all day. Whoever’s idea it was to put swiss cheese on a burger- well Luke would like to personally shake their hand. As for the onion rings needlessly piled on top…Well, he was American after all, and something deeply engrained him just loved the excessive and needless addition of calories to already grossly unhealthy food. He was scrolling through the foodporn tag on Instagram (as a result of his hunger) when he heard Gerard’s voice “I swear to God you just wear those to torment me.” Luke tilted his head back a little to look at his partner, smile on his face. It looked strange from the upside-down angle, but adorable nonetheless “I don’t, but I do love your reaction every time.” He replied, sticking his legs up and wiggling them around. “The only place shorts look better than they do on you, is when they’re on the floor.” Gerard spoke- Luke shifted himself to sit up normally again so he could actually look at him properly- Gerard was, unsurprisingly staring at his denim clad legs. “hey, my eyes are up here.” Luke said, gesturing to his face. “I know where your eyes are.” Gerard muttered, walking over to his partner and sitting beside him; hand on his thigh. “I do love you.” He hummed, and Luke smirked at him “Are you talking to me or the shorts?” Gerard looked up from Lukes crotch- although his hand was getting progressively higher “I think both of you. You rank higher though. There are other shorts, tighter shorts. There's only one of you.” Gerard replied, resting his forehead on Lukes. Luke gave him a soft smile, tilting his head to connect their lips. Gerard let out a pleased hum; low and pleasant, at the faint taste of coffee and Luke- which in fairness was just the taste of Luke. Gerard shifted his hand to Lukes crotch, palming through his shorts- Luke pulled his head away enough to speak “I am not taking these shorts off, I am actually ready for once.” He reasoned- Gerard continued to paw at his partner as he responded, “I can think of a plethora of activities that don’t need you to take them off.” Luke let out a laugh at his response, and Gerard slid down onto the floor, slotting himself between Lukes legs. “You laugh, but I'm not kidding. Besides you look so…appetising, in them.” Gerard hummed, shuffling that little bit closer, and undoing the button on the white denim “Is that why you call me marshmallow?” Luke quipped, watching his partners hands. He was already warm; it was summer, and for once the sun had decided to shine and when you combined that with the heat that ones body tended to produce when someone was touching their crotch it just made him warmer. “Partially.” The older of the two answered, unzipping Lukes shorts, and sliding his hand into his underwear. It wasn’t really a surprise that he was wearing briefs- his shorts were probably barely the length of boxers and Luke wasn’t one for showing his underwear to anyone but Gerard. Gerard untucked lukes length and kept one hand on his inner thigh, using the other to hold his length before proceeding to tilt his head and drag his tongue along the side of Lukes member. Luke shuffled in his spot, letting out a whimperish hum and letting his eyes rest on his partner. Gerard took his tip into his mouth, moving his hand up and down Lukes length while he swirled his tongue. Luke let out a whine, dropping his head back- but not enough that he couldn’t see Gerard- who started dipping his head lower and taking more of his length into his mouth. Gerard let out a hum around his length, continuing to bob his head as Luke groaned-hands clenching as e gripped the arm of the sofa in one hand, searching for something to squeeze with the other. 

Gerard pulled his head back, licking his lips and looked up at his partner with blown pupils. Luke looked back at him- shuffling in his spot. “It’s cruel to tease.” Luke chastised- Gerard raised a brow as he stood himself up “Says the one who struts around in those…ungodly tight shorts.” He returned, unbuckling his own belt as he spoke- taking the moment to get the always conveniently located lubricant from the drawer of the corner coffee table, before dropping his jeans & boxers and kicking them away from himself and straddling his partner on the sofa- hands draped loosely around his neck along the back of the sofa. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against lukes, rolling his hips against him as he did so. Luke hummed into the kiss, resting one hand in Gerard's soft hair, and the other on his rear. Gerard broke the kiss, tilting his head to Lukes neck and dropping kisses along the lower half of his jawline as he muttered down his ear “I love you so much marshmallow.” Luke closed his eyes, smiling at his partners words and enjoying the adoration he had become accustomed to. Gerard continued to speak lowly, kissing down his neck- slouching slightly to do so. “I want you.” Luke chewed at his lip, keeping his head tilted to let Gerard have access to his neck- Luke let out a hum of agreement. Gerard uncapped the bottle that was still in his hand- the angle his head was at meant he could just about see his hands as he kissed at Lukes neckline- squirting the lube into his hand and letting the bottle sit between the back and cushion of the sofa. He ran his hand over lukes length, distributing most of the lubricant as Luke continued to squirt beneath him, before pressing two of his fingers inside himself- awkward angle be damned. He let his free hand sit at the hair on the back of Lukes head, and swallowed him in a kiss as he let himself adjust to his own fingers. After a moment he removed his fingers, running his hand over Lukes length and adjusting himself over him, before dropping himself down with a groan. “fuck” Gerard hummed down Lukes ear- he rolled himself against his partner- moving up and down as he did so and dropping his now free hand onto the sofa to give himself some balance. Luke kept one hand on his rear, and slid the hand from his hair down to his neck, feeling the soft curls of greying at the back of his head. “you’re so fucking beautiful marshmallow” Gerard breathed down his partners ear, and Luke groaned beneath him, tightening his grip on his hair and pulling his head close enough to him to engage him in a his, before moving the hand from his arse to Gerard's length. He ran his hand up and down in a similar rhythm to Gerard's chosen movements- the response of which was a groan vibrating through the kiss. Gerard moved one of his hands, sliding it up Lukes shirt, which bunched slightly- soft but firm stomach exposed. Gerard shifted himself- deepening the kiss and letting Lukes member rub against his prostate. Lukes hand broke its rhythm as he spilled inside his partner- moaning out his name as he did so. Gerard- who very much enjoyed the feeling, followed suit soon after. 

Gerard rolled off of his partner, sitting down beside him and letting his breath even out. “see, you still have your shorts on.” Luke barked out a laugh, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder- “My ass does look great in these doesn’t it?” Gerard hummed in agreement “You look great in everything, and nothing.” He replied, voice relaxed and thick. “What time are you meeting your friends?” Gerard asked, putting his arm around his partner and running it up and down his arm slowly. Luke almost didn’t want to go. “We’re meeting at the stadium at one.” The blonde replied, resting a hand on Gerard's bare thigh. Gerard twisted his wrist and looked at his watch “It’s one now, Luke.” Luke looked at him, horror sitting on his face, before he jumped up and started looking for his keys “OH FOR GODS SAKE!”


End file.
